narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Westling Lands
The Westling Lands (西地 Nishichi, lit. Westlands), is a continent far to the west of the great countries. Having lived relatively unknown to the rest of the world, the Westling Lands is a technologically superior region of the world, with many of its villages containing many high tech equipment; CCTV cameras, firearms, radio systems, etc. The land is self sufficient, relying on imports and exports from each of the villages that dot the continent to keep itself economically stable. Even after recovering from a civil war, the Westling Lands continue to prosper. Background Flee the Mad God Seperation; the Rift Westling Lands Civil War Victory, Defeat, Rift Collapse Locations future city22.jpg future city55.jpg|Westling Lands - Nighttime future city33.jpg future city66.jpg|Underbelly future city44.jpg futurecity.jpg Temple of the Jewel The Heaven Piercer Pillar of Babylon The Underbelly The 'Wall' Culture Celestialism The people of old Amegakure were avid studiers of the celestial plane that colored the nighttime skies. Being one of the earliest to document each of the stars' celestial bodies, they planted their crops in accordance to different celestial seasons; Each season had a different celestial body, and they would plant their crops accordingly. This celestial culture survived today, with most people following the stars to find their way home if they lacked a compass to guide them. Path of the Hidden There are a select few that follow a specific path. This path was to ensure that the Westling Lands remain hidden, free from the corruptive influence of Kaguya's powers. For centuries, these people were entrusted with the protection of the Jewel of The West, the anchor that binded the continent to the hidden realm. They kept it safe for over a thousand years, making sure no one escaped the temple with that jewel. But that ended thanks to the intervention of two thieves, the first ones to not only ever successfully escape with the jewel, but also to escape from the realm that the continent resided within. The moment they left the realm, the jewel shattered, defeating the goal the Path of the Hidden swore their whole lives to protect. Path of the Separatist There is also those who harbored anger towards those who followed the Path of the Hidden. This group, the Path of the Separatist, wished for the continent to be brought back to its original resting place so that they may live their lives the way their ancestors did before Kaguya's rule. They would fight tooth and nail with the Hidden to try and make this goal a reality, resulting in a civil war that broke the continent in two sides; The Hidden, and the Separatists. Though the Separatists lost the war, two siblings made sure their defeat was not in vain. By stealing the jewel and removing it from the continent's realm, they brought back the Westling Lands to its original resting place. Technology Clockwerk Space-Time Focus Military Warbots Originally, the military might of the Westling Lands resided in it's men and women, the likes of jutsu still running through their veins, altered over time to better suit them for battle. With the heavy influence of science and technology that they produced over time, the Westlanders achieved a new branch of military, the alchemists. These divisions of the military, were intertwined with culture itself. The use of technological advancement, with the spiritualist ways, they became a formidable threat to the strictly ninjutsu users. With the military taking different directions, focus was shifting, the way of magic becoming an archaic and less reliable form of combat, respected as more of a culture trait than an actual fighting form. Economy Notable Westlanders Sekiki - (祈禱師, Ekushijuo) is a fierce gunslinger that resided in the path of neutrality, one day to take up the mantle of the Path of the Separatists, ready to end an age of forced peace, to once again bring back the flare of chaos. It was when she and her brother stole the great Jewel of the West that the rift that not only separated the Westlanders from eachother, but also, from the material world it had been parted from so long ago. Tamashi Kyanon (魂キャノン) an infamous Shinobi that treaded the path of the the Separatists, persuasive and charming, he used his guile to earn him a title in the underbelly of the cities in the Westling Lands. This same guile, in collaberation with his sister, that lead to the theft of the Jewel of the West. The collapse of the rift lead to him and his sister having an entire world to create chaos therein. Category:Nation Category:Territory Category:Land